Hide n Seek
by emergencyroom
Summary: When Haruhi's dad gets mixed up with the wrong guy and doesn't give him the money he needs, he comes for Haruhi. She needs to escape the man that's out for blood, but she can't quite get away from him if she doesn't know where she's going. Will the host club be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really know what else to say other than I don't own the show. This idea popped into my head at the beginning of my school year, and I waited five months to initiate it. I know, slacker. C'est la vie, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell me what class Haruhi Fujioka is in?"

"Yes, just give me a second sir." The secretary answered as she typed on her keyboard. "She is in class 1-A."

"Thanks." The man's kind tone changed to something sinister as he drew something upwards.

The woman glanced up to see a gun aimed at her. Stunned to silence, her lip began to quiver.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked.

The woman swallowed as she heard a clicking noise, "P-Please don't…" She whispered.

The man rolled his eyes, "You're a weak one."

"N-No, please I-I don't want to-"

* * *

And so it's begun

"Next I'd like you to turn in your books to page…" The teacher's voice became nothing other than background noise as Haruhi's mind began to wander.

_I wonder if dad ever straightened things up with that guy from his bar…_ she wondered, glancing out the window. _Oh well, I'm sure he paid him back._ But it wasn't like he'd told her, but it wasn't hard to tell when her dad was in trouble. _I'll make sure when I get home._

There was a crackling noise as somebody came over the overhead speakers, "Hello kiddos!" A man's voice called.

Haruhi glanced up at the teacher for some kind of explanation, but she looked just as confused as everybody else.

"I just wanted to send out a message… er- a _warning_ if you will." The man continued.

"Who the hell is that?" Some kid in front of Haruhi mumbled.

"I want to tell Haruhi Fujioka that I'm coming after her, and I'm shooting anybody that gets in my way."

Haruhi's facial expression changed into something of horror and confusion. As did the rest of the class as they glanced back at her. The twins next to her sat up straighter, sharing a glance that Haruhi didn't catch.

_D-Did he just… _she thought, her mind turned into turmoil as she tried to figure out what just happened.

"Now, you may be wondering why I would say that. Let me share." The man said, "I'm always fond of a game of hide and seek, so, Haruhi…"

There was a short pause as everybody held their breath.

"Start running."

There was a click, and the school was left to complete silence. The world suddenly became still, as if somebody had just taken a picture of the moment, an unwelcomed memory, but something that would stay with her for the rest of her life. Students looked so terrified that Haruhi could almost see the fear radiating off of them.

Suddenly, a chair fell to the floor, and somebody screamed.

Haruhi blinked out of her trance, and before she could even take in a breath the twins where in front of her.

"Get out of here!" One of the boys yelled. "I don't want to die!"

Multiple kids began to cry as they took in what'd just happened.

Haruhi stood abruptly, and ran to the door.

"Haruhi, no!" The twins called in unison.

She glanced back at them, "I have to." She then threw open the door and sprinted out of it. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good, and nobody should die if it was her fault.

As she bounded past a corner she began to hear the sound of footsteps coming towards, all too quickly.

She began to panic, she couldn't die yet, she didn't want to die. Haruhi turned another corner and found herself at a dead end. She whirled around, only to see a shadow nearing her. Her breathing was too loud, she threw a hand over her mouth and backed up against the wall.

Her eyes were filled with fear as the shadow turned the corner. This was it, she was dead.

"Jeez Haruhi," Hikaru breathed as he tried to catch his breath, "I thought you were a slow poke."

"Hikaru…" Haruhi mumbled as she felt relief wash over her, "I thought you... Oh my god, you scared me."

Kaoru rounded the corner seconds after Hikaru, "God, you two are fast…" He panted.

"Kaoru! I told you to stay in the classroom!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"And let you and Haruhi run head first into danger? No way." Kaoru retorted.

Hikaru stepped forward, his eyes a silent plea, "Kaoru, please…"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "This is the one thing I'm not going to let you win at. I'm staying."

"Both of you leave, he said he'd shoot anybody that got in his way." Haruhi intervened.

The pair glanced over at her, "No."

Haruhi's shoulders slumped; there would be no changing their mind.

Suddenly, there was the sound of running feet coming from where they'd just ran from. Haruhi held her breath as she pushed herself back on the wall. The twins stepped back, so they were directly in front of her, blocking her from anybody's view.

There was a knocking sound on a door, then the clicking of it opening. "Is Haruhi here? A friend wants to talk to her." A man's voice called, tauntingly. There was a silence, then, "Oh good, she's chosen to play. Now, would any of you happen to be able to point me in the direction she went?" There was another tense silence before the bang of a gun filled the hallways. Haruhi yelped and covered her ears, she'd never been fond of loud noises. "Stop staring at me like I'm a freak!" He screamed, "Where did she go."

Haruhi swallowed as she gripped the sleeve of Hikaru's jacket. Hikaru responded by quietly raising his hand and covering hers with his, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Ah, thank you young man." The man's now calm voice echoed through the silent halls.

The door closed and the man began walking. But he walked the opposite direction of the trio.

Haruhi let out a breath, "Who'd lie to him?" she whispered.

"Class rep." Kaoru answered, not turning.

"He said he'd try and keep him away from you." Hikaru continued.

After a couple more minutes of silence Kaoru began to move, "We better get out of here."

Hikaru and Haruhi nodded before following him down the hall. They ran in the other direction of the man, towards the upperclassmen's classes.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked as she tried to keep up with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We need to find Kyoya." Hikaru answered.

"No, we can't pull him into this too." Haruhi reasoned, attempting to keep as many people out of danger as she could; she planned on ditching to twins at some point.

"He can get access to the surveillance cameras." Kaoru stated simply.

But as they passed by the third year classes they heard somebody's voice echoing through the halls, "Haruhi! Oh Haruhi Fujioka!"

Haruhi gasped and grabbed the twins, throwing open the closest door and running inside.

The trio turned around to see a class of third years, all sitting in the corner of the class.

Haruhi's eyes grazed over the group before she ran to the other end of the class and got inside a closet, "Hikaru, Kaoru, go stand with them." She hissed before closing the door quietly.

She swallowed and tucked her knees up to her chest, bowing her head into them. She had the saddest sense of Déjà vu as she felt a shiver run through her, only this time, Tamaki wasn't there to catch her when she needed him.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the door open, "Did Haruhi Fujioka happen to come by here?"

There was a silence quieter than death out there. Haruhi held her breath as she waited for something to happen. But, when she glanced at the light trickling in through under the door, she saw that somebody was walking towards the closet.

Panicking she threw herself behind the closest available thing, which happened to be a row of vacuums. She peeked through her hiding place, and was able to see the man standing in front of the door.

"Is she in here?" He asked, his voice sounding too close.

Haruhi felt her chest tighten; the suspense was killing her faster than he was.

The door flew open and she saw light pour over everything but her, for she was shadowed by the cleaning instruments. She couldn't see the man's face, but she could see the class standing behind him. Hikaru was standing against the wall, being held back by, who she thought was Mori, and Kaoru was standing next to Hunny, fear obvious on Kaoru's face, but Hunny'd gone into his scary mode.

The man stood there for a good 30 seconds before slamming the door closed and turning back to the class, "Well, you weren't lying, good job."

There was a couple more seconds of silence before she heard the door close. Haruhi slowly rose, but didn't open the door, fearing he may be waiting for her to come out. She waited in silence before seeing the door reopen. She backed up quickly, fear making her shake uncontrollably.

"Haru-chan," Hunny called.

Haruhi felt her knees buckle as she saw Hunny, Mori, Kaoru, and Hikaru standing at the door.

Mori lunged forward, grabbing her before she could hit the ground, "Haruhi, are you ok?" He asked as he lifted her into a cradle.

Haruhi couldn't seem to stop shaking as she felt tears begin to streak her face.

"C'mon Haru-chan, we gotta find Kyoya." Hunny said, his voice sounding way too happy.

"N-No, you can't." Haruhi pushed out, regaining her consciousness.

"Huh? Why not?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi glanced up at Mori and moved out of his hold, "Because nobody can be involved." She answered, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Haruhi, you're going to need our help." Hikaru said.

"No," Haruhi responded, crossing her arms, "Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys stay here. I'm going to figure this out."

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled, "She thinks we'll do what she says."

Hunny tugged on her sleeve, looking up at her, "Haru-chan, you're gonna need help, you can't do this alone. Right Takashi?"

"Yeah." Mori's baritone voice made Haruhi feel a little warmer, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"U-Uhm, Haruhi?" A third year girl called.

Haruhi glanced over to see one of the guests of the host club.

"Why does he keep calling you a girl?" She asked.

Haruhi looked down, "Oh… Um…." She hadn't even notice.

"The guy's crazy, he must think Haruhi's a girl." Hikaru and Kaoru said, shrugging.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said.

"What's up Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"We need to go."

Hunny nodded then grabbed Haruhi's hand, pulling her forward, "We're going to help you Haruhi." He said, using her full name.

Haruhi blinked, taken back by his sudden change in demeanor. She swallowed and nodded.

"Great!" Hunny cheered, "Let's go kick some bad guy butt!"

Haruhi felt her stomach drop, she didn't want him hurt. She didn't want any of them hurt.

* * *

**Well, that's about it. Thanks for reading the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is upon you now. Just a fair warning, this is probably ending in chapter three. Thanks for reading, later.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Haruhi." Mori's deep voice cut through Haruhi's rapid thinking.

"Yeah Mori-sempai?"

Mori stopped walking for a second, laying a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Haruhi's cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet, and she smiled sheepishly at him.

By then the twins and Hunny had stopped walking as well.

"We won't either Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Hunny nodded and smiled cheekily, "Okay, Haru-chan?"

She looked at her feet, "You guys really shouldn't be involved."

"Of course we should be, this guy's wacko, and we don't want our friend hurt." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Haruhi didn't respond as she dropped her shoulders and looked out one of the tall windows.

"Now, let's go get Kyoya!" Hunny cheered as he began walking again.

Haruhi followed, watching the way he bounced, he was so cheery in such a terrifying situation. Well, I guess he had nothing to really be afraid of; after all, he could probably kick that man's ass before he got to him. And Haruhi had to admit, she felt a lot safer when she was walking between Mori and Hunny.

As they climbed the stairs to the second year classes, Haruhi feared that they might run into him again.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Haruhi felt herself being lifted off the ground, and then dropped on the hard tile. She winced, slowly opening her eyes. She peeked up to see Mori and Hunny directly in front of her and Hikaru and Kaoru on either side, and she was leaning again the wall of the stairwell.

Her breathing was heavy as she looked around.

"It came from up there." Mori said, pointing to the second year classes.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you two stay here with Haruhi, Takashi and I are gonna check it out." Hunny whispered.

"No, Hunny-sempai- Mori-sempai, don't!" Haruhi replied, trying to stand, but she felt two strong hands pull her down.

"Haruhi, they know what they're doing, trust them." Hikaru whispered in her ear.

"It'll be okay." Kaoru continued.

Haruhi watched as her two friends walked away, her eyes desperate, "No, they can't-"

Hikaru placed a hand over her mouth, "I could silence you with my mouth if you'd like."

Haruhi barely even noticed his flirtatious comment as she watched Hunny and Mori disappear.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay." He repeated.

Haruhi closed her eyes and waited for their return.

As she sat in complete silence she waited for a sound, anything. But nothing came.

Not until she heard multiple feet walking down the steps towards them.

Haruhi bolted up, whipping her head up to see Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki.

"T-Tamaki-sempai!?" Haruhi exclaimed.

The twins bolted up, grabbing her mouth and dragging her down again. "Shhhhhh!"

Haruhi nodded and they let go of her.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" Tamaki shouted, throwing himself on her.

"Shut up boss!" The twins hissed.

Haruhi returned the hug, "Yeah, I'm okay." When Tamaki let go Haruhi glanced up at Hunny and Mori, "What is he doing here?"

"Well…" Hunny mumbled looking at his feet. "He _reeaally _wanted to come."

"Now the whole host club's going to be involved." Haruhi groaned.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said, getting her attention.

Haruhi looked back to him.

"I'm getting you out of here." His voice sounded solemn as he spoke.

Haruhi nodded, "I know," She said sending him a small smile.

Tamaki smiled back at her and stood. "Well then, let's go get Kyoya." He said holding out a hand to help her up.

"Was he not-" Haruhi began, but was stopped when the twins grabbed Tamaki's hand and stood, lifting her up with them. "I could've gotten up myself." Haruhi grumbled, straightening her coat.

"Let's go Haru-chan!" Hunny cheered.

"Was Kyoya-sempai not in the classroom?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki looked down gravely. "Um, he was… but..."

Haruhi looked at Hunny and Mori for some kind of help, "Do you remember that loud bang Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi nodded, still not understanding.

"Well… Kyoya…" Hunny couldn't finish.

The twins next to her tensed, "Is he dead?!"

Hunny shook his head slightly, "No, the bad guy took him."

"Then what was the bang?" Haruhi asked.

"The teacher being shot." Mori answered.

Haruhi's breath was taken away, that guy killed somebody. Just to try to get to her.

"He wasn't kidding when he said he'd shoot anybody." Tamaki said quietly.

"Tamaki, I'm so sorry." If he'd killed a random teacher just to get to Kyoya, who'd he kill to get to her?

Tamaki shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. Kyoya will be okay, but we need him, so let's go get him."

"You guys really shouldn't-"

"Stop telling us to stop helping you." Hikaru said.

"We're helping you, and you can't change that, so why don't you just go with it." Hunny suggested.

"You need to rely on others a little more," Kaoru wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "you know, lean on us a little."

Haruhi nodded, looking down.

"Let's go get back Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing a finger.

"Quiet boss! You're going to get us killed!" The twins hissed.

Tamaki winced, "Sorry…"

It was strange how lightly they reacted to the fact that Kyoya was stuck with a murderer that was coming for Haruhi, and they were at risk.

Rich kids are weird.

* * *

**Idk why I'm not doing chapters at the top...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, hello there. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruhi couldn't help but think, as they searched for Kyoya, when did this become a hunt to find the man hunting her?

"Are you sure you're okay Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, walking up next to her.

"Yeah, no scratches I don't think." She answered, surveying her arms.

"No, I mean… are you okay?" He repeated, implying something else.

Haruhi's lips parted slightly, "Oh… that I don't know." She answered, glancing into a classroom.

Tamaki pursed his lips and stepped closer to her, "It's okay to be scared."

Haruhi blinked, "I'm not scared for myself though, you guys are giving me more anxiety than the situation."

Tamaki smiled broadly, "I'm sure that we can take him!"

"Shut up boss!" The twins whispered, hitting him on the head.

Haruhi giggled at the three. She couldn't believe the amount of danger she was putting them in right now. She wanted to send them back to their classes and search for this guy herself, but she knew they would keep pursuing her, almost as intently as that man was, maybe worse.

The twins stepped on either side of her, Hikaru pushing Tamaki away from her, "Just so you know Haruhi," Kaoru said, leaning in.

"If you get scared…" Hikaru continued, leaning in as well.

"You can jump into our arms." The said together.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and ignored their comment.

"You two…" Tamaki growled, "Sickos!"

"Tamaki-sempai, we're going to get caught!" Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki turned red again, "S-sorry Haruhi."

Haruhi closed her eyes and walked away from the squabbling trio. She stepped up to the window, letting the sun hit her. When she glanced down she saw a multitude of police cars. Her lips parted as she stopped walking, she'd totally forgotten that somebody had probably called the police. She looked desperately at them, wanting them to barge into the school and save them, but she knew they couldn't.

"Crazy right?" Hunny said, appearing next to her, hugging his bunny, "We get so caught up in here that we don't even realize that there are people down there that are able to save us."

A light bulb went off in Haruhi's head. She looked over at Hunny incredulously, "Why didn't you say anything."

"Honestly, I haven't gotten a chance to see for myself if they were here until now." He answered, burying his head in Usa-chan.

"Do you think they could help?" Haruhi asked.

"Maybe, but what can they do? You can't get to them." Hunny answered.

Haruhi nodded, _I can't leave…_ she thought, then suddenly she got an idea, _but they might be able to._

"Haruhi, what are you thinking?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"Don't jump Haruhi! You have so much to live for!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Haruhi hissed, putting a finger over her mouth, "I'm not going to jump out the window."

Tamaki let out a sigh and backed up. There was a silence while the gears in Haruhi's head turned, and she was too deep in thought to notice Kaoru and Mori staring intently at her.

Kaoru glanced up at Mori, "Is she going to do something stupid?" He asked quietly, so Haruhi couldn't hear him.

"Yeah" Mori answered simply.

Haruhi shook her head as she finished her thought, "Ok, we need to go."

The group started to move again at her signal, and while they were walking, Haruhi couldn't help but notice Kaoru and Mori walking closer to her. She noticed the two had already realized her plan, and weren't going to let it happen. She groaned, foiled again…

"Where would he take Kyoya?" Hikaru asked as they passed by more windows.

"The front of the school probably." Hunny answered, looking into more classes, "But I don't know…"

Suddenly the overhead speakers crackled, bringing the group to a stop.

"Haruhi," The man's voice sang, "I have somebody here who needs to talk to you."

Haruhi swallowed, and waited for Kyoya to speak.

"Haruhi, you're costing us time and money. Give up, he's going to find you anyways, and the death of one commoner is a noble sacrifice for the rest of us to live."

Haruhi's breath hitched as he heard Kyoya's hurtful demand. But he was right. One death to save a couple hundred wouldn't hurt…

"What the hell?!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, clenching their fists.

"That is all." Kyoya said, and the sound of the speaker turning off followed.

"Kyoya wouldn't say something like that unless he had to…" Hunny mumbled. "Right Takashi?"

Mori glanced down at Hunny, his face unchanged, "Yeah"

The speaker clicked again, "Oh yeah," the hunter had returned, "I'm giving you two minutes to find a good hiding spot before I come after you and your friends."

"Shit we gotta get you out-" Hikaru was cut off as he glanced at Haruhi.

"He knows you're with me…" She whispered, shock clearly on her face.

"He's probably known since we showed up." Hunny said.

"Go back to class." Haruhi said, looking up at all of them, her voice sounding harsh.

"No." Tamaki answered, sounding extremely out of character. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her cheeks, "I'm not leaving you."

Haruhi felt tears well in her eyes, "And I wouldn't want you to if he wasn't going to kill you."

"I'm not leaving you." He repeated, leaning over her.

She stared up at him, "Please," She whispered helplessly.

Tamaki closed his eyes to avoid hers. "I can't."

"Tamaki, I need you to go. I can get out of this if you just…" She sought for the correct frase, "Let go."

He backed away, dropping his hands helplessly. The twins both placed hands on his shoulders and tugged him away.

Haruhi herself backed away from the group, she felt her heart breaking as she prepared to see her best friends for the last time.

"H-Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, go kick his ass or something." Tamaki mumbled.

Hunny couldn't look up from his bunny as he said, "Who's to say he won't shoot us first."

Haruhi turned around quickly and started to walk away when she heard Tamaki yell, "Haruhi!"

She stopped, but didn't turn, she couldn't face him. "Tamaki-sempai," She began. But she felt a hand on her elbow tug her around. She whirled around to face Tamaki, and didn't get a chance to say anything else before he pressed his lips to hers, and pulled her close to him.

Haruhi shut her eyes and let herself be kissed by the boy, it would be the last time she saw him, so she might as well.

When Tamaki pulled away he only pulled back a little, "Please, stay." He whispered.

"I'm tired of running."

He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled away a little further, "Then don't die."

Haruhi smiled sadly and nodded. She glanced back at the rest of her friends and smiled, "I'll see ya later." She called.

Hunny waved, covering half of his face with his bunny, while Mori's normally placid expression looked stricken with sadness. Kaoru smiled back, trying to fake happy, and Hikaru squeezed his eyes shut to try and keep tears at bay.

Tamaki brushed a tear that'd gone unnoticed by Haruhi off of her cheek, "I can't live without you, please… come back to me."

Haruhi took in a brave breath and nodded, turning around.

"Well, that was touching, but time's up." Came the voice over the speakers.

Haruhi sighed and started to run. She didn't look back as she sprinted down the hallway to the front office, she couldn't.

It was now or never.

* * *

**I lied about finishing this in the third chapter, have a happy New Year :) **


End file.
